1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology to implement information processing and image processing by employing component-based software.
2) Description of the Related Art
An improved performance of a copying machine (multifunction Product (MFP)) has led to realization of image processing over wide range and with high speed. With this, products have become multifunctional and it has become possible to set a large number of requests in an operating unit. This has led to a requirement of an apparatus for controlling image processing that controls a large number of requests. On the other hand, an improved performance of a digital signal processor (DSP) has led to realization of image processing over wide range and with high speed. With this, products have become multifunctional and it has become possible to set a large number of requests in the operating unit. This has led a requirement of a DSP controller that controls a large number of requests.
As compared to a conventional application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC), the DSP can realize various types of image processing by replacing a computer program or data. Thus, there is an increased variation of image processing. On the other hand, a controller that controls the DSP has become complicated. Moreover, since specifications can be changed easily, the control of image processing has to be prompt and assured to deal with changes in specifications expected to be made frequently.
However, since the DSP is costlier than ASIC, ASIC is used for image processing in which the changes are not frequent. A device that realizes such image processing is selected according to use or made compatible for both. Therefore, the controller is necessary. Moreover, with increased number of functions, the applications of printers, scanners, facsimile which are connected to copying machine and network have increased. The use by a plurality of users can also be considered by connecting the users to a network and resource management of resources of an apparatus for controlling image processing has been gaining importance. The resource management includes management of a resource condition (status) that is controlled currently by the apparatus for controlling image processing when a certain user is making a large number of copies, another user makes a print via the network and when a judgment of not both the users can execute the jobs simultaneously is made, waiting status of image-processing control is informed upon the latter request and the request is asked to be made again.
Conventional DSP controllers are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication Nos. H6-125411, H6-205301, and H7-221996.
However, in the disclosures in these patent documents, a control corresponding to a complicated request like that by a copying machine is not required. Since component-based functioning of the DSP controller as a unit is being considered, considerable changes are required to be made for porting to a similar image processing apparatus. Nowadays, the DSP has been used for image processing by a digital copying machine and the DSP controller is becoming more and more complicated with increase in functions. The DSP controllers are sought to deal with processes like fulfilling various requests that are input from an operating unit of the apparatus for controlling image processing and copying machines and deal with flexibility with changes in specifications. However, inventions disclosed in the patent documents mentioned above and conventional apparatuses have not been able to deal with such requests.